Una Segunda Oportunidad
by makoto-mai
Summary: [Completo!!] La cuarta y última parte ya esta arriba!!, podremos ver a un Rukawa celoso! O_O! y hay sosrpresas para el ejercito de Hanamichi!!...R&R! pleaaaaseeeeeee!!!!
1. Default Chapter

UNA SEGUNDA OPORTUNIDAD

mail a: omahil@hotmail.com

Disclaimer: "Todos los personajes aquí representados, son propiedad de su autor, Takehiko Inoue; salvo por los personajes ficticios (Makoto Mai, Hikaru Itsuko, Kaori Mai y Mamoru Tachibana) que son propiedad mía."

*…*: pensamientos

(…) nota de autor

**Domingo    4:30 PM                           Kanagawa-Japón**

Ruido de voces a lo lejos…

Reportero: Buenas tardes, nos ha llegado una información de última hora, hace pocos momentos un tren colisionó de frente con otro, por los momentos no se han determinado el número de muertes o personas heridas, la colisión tuvo lugar… 

**Domingo    7:00 PM**

¿??: Ese imbécil, dónde estará con mi hermana, se le hace algo se las verá conmigo… 

Ring ring suena el teléfono

¿??: que extraño…ah deben ser ellos…Casa de la familia Akagi, buenas noches Voz: es el señor Akagi? Akagi: no es su hijo, quién lo busca? Voz: es……eh…tus padres no están? Akagi: no, dígame quién es? Voz: bien, es que…no se como decir esto…es de parte de la oficina forense del Hospital General de Kanagawa… Akagi: forense?! – *si preguntó por mis padres…entonces es…es!!* – HARUKO!!! Voz: necesitamos que venga alguien a reconocer un cuerpo…hola?...sigue allí? Akagi: s-si, yo iré… 

**Miércoles    6:00 PM                           Hospital General de Kanagawa**

Sala de espera-dos meses después-

Voz1 (llegando): aún no despierta? Voz2: no aún está en coma… Voz1: qué harás cuando despierte, Akagi?...cómo se lo dirás? Akagi: todavía no lo se, Kogure…no lo se… Kogure: lo tomará muy mal…el la adoraba… Akagi (sonriendo tristemente al recordar): si, llegó a decirme que era "la razón de su existencia"…ese Sakuragi… 

Habitación 301 –área de observación-

Enfermera1: pobre chico, tan joven y sin familia… Enfermera2: sólo esos chicos universitarios y unos cuantos compañeros de clase…ah! y ese profesor… Enfermera1 (bajando la voz): escuché que la chica con la que llegó hace dos meses, era su novia, y que estaban comenzando la relación… Enfermera2: pobre…cómo tomará la noticia?... Enfermera1: si despierta, porque no ha tenido cambios desde que llegó Enfermera2: kami lo decidirá… 

**Jueves   10:00 AM**

Habitación 301 -una semana después-

Doctor: a ver…pulso estable, presión sanguínea normal, casi todos los huesos han soldado…solo faltan la clavícula izquierda y el fémur derecho… Enfermera: si doctor… Hanamichi (parpadeando, tratando de despertar): hmm Doctor: oh!, está despertando…Sakuragi, Hanamichi Sakuragi… Hanamichi: hmmm…dónde estoy? – tratando de ver con claridad y mirando alrededor- Doctor: estás en el hospital… Hanamichi (interrumpiendo): h-hospital?!...-todavía aturdido- y…Haruko?, dónde esta ella? Doctor: Haruko?... Hanamichi (alterándose al ver las caras de los presentes): qué le paso a Haruko. Dónde la tienen?!!!!!...ahhhhhhhhh…-grita al tratar de levantarse- Doctor: no!, no te puedes levantar…acabas de salir de un coma, todavía no estas bien…(dirigiéndose a la enfermera) colócale dos miligramos de morfina Hanamichi (respirando dificultosamente y tratando de levantarse): no, ha…haru…ko… 

**Jueves  5:30 PM                           Preparatoria Shohoku**

Gimnasio – práctica de Basketball

Prof. Ansai: les tengo buenas noticias muchachos, Sakuragi despertó esta mañana Ayako: de verdad, profesor? Prof. Ansai: si Ayako y… Miyagi: -interrumpiendo- y cómo está?, está bien?…ya… Yohei: -quien veía las prácticas de vez en cuando- …ya se enteró? Prof. Ansai: no, todavía no sabe nada…pero esta muy bien Todos: … Prof. Ansai: iré a verlo mañana… Ayako: podemos ir con usted? Prof: Ansai: por supuesto, le alegrará verlos Miyagi: entonces mañana no habrá práctica –se va a informarle a los demás integrantes del equipo- Rukawa: *también iré…ese torpe querrá morir cuando se entere…* 

**Viernes  6:00 PM                           Hospital General de Kanagawa**

Habitación 301

Hanamichi: *Haruko…nadie me ha dicho nada sobre ella, quiero verla* 

nock nock la puerta se abre

Hanamichi: Haruko?!! Prof. Ansai: no, somos nosotros Sakuragi Hanamichi: Ahh!!, gordito, chicos!!! Yohei: hola Hanamichi! Ayako: como ha estado nuestro tensai (genio)? Miyagi: las prácticas son aburridas sin ti Hananmichi Voz: -llegando en ese momento- no lo hagan sentirse más superior de lo que ya se cree Todos: …Akagi, Kogure y Mitsui?!! Hanamichi: gorila, cuatro ojos, micchi (lo leí así en algún lugar) Akagi: -con cara de gorila- a quién le dices gorila?? ¬¬' Hanamichi: jajajaja…todos han venido a ver al talentoso genio basketbolista!!! Mitsui: tu no cambias Hanamichi Hanamichi: me alegra mucho que vinieran a visitarme…incluso el zorro esta aquí! Rukawa: …torpe… Hanamichi: pero…Haruko, dónde esta ella?...gorila dime si? Akagi:…Sakuragi…debo hablar contigo 

Todos los visitantes salieron de la habitación, dejando a Akagi a solas con Hanamichi, y luego de unos minutos se escucharon los gritos y el llanto de Hanamichi.

Hanamichi: no…no puede ser!, yo tuve la culpa!! Akagi: -tratando de calmarlo- vamos Sakuragi, no digas eso, fue un accidente Hanamichi: NO!!, ella no quería…ir en ese tren…yo la mate!!! Akagi: Sakuragi!!!...tranquilízate, cómo sabrías que tendrían un accidente?!... Hanamichi: déjame solo…márchate Akagi: pero Saku… Hanamichi: LARGATE!!!! 

Desde la sala de espera, se podían escuchar los gritos y el llanto de Hanamichi. Akagi le avisó al doctor y las enfermeras lo sedaron. Luego de unos minutos…

Takamiya: reaccionó peor de lo que me esperaba… Noma: pobre Hanamichi… Ookusu: debe ser muy duro para él… Miyagi: lo entiendo...no lo he vivido, pero lo entiendo. Sé que sentiría lo mismo y reaccionaría igual si…-mira a Ayako- si llegara a perder a un ser amado Takamiya: no creen que debimos esperar un poco? Yohei: claro que no, si no se enteraba así…lo habría descubierto… Akagi: -completando la frase- …y habría sido peor Prof: Ansai: bueno, será mejor que nos vallamos Ayako: no debería quedarse alguien, por si sucede algo? Rukawa: yo lo haré... Todos: O_o?!!...Rukawa?!!! Rukawa: -_-' si...yo me quedaré, yo cuidaré que no haga ninguna estupidez... Prof. Ansai: gracias Rukawa, hablaré con tus profesores Akagi: bueno, nos vamos, gracias nuevamente Rukawa y...si sucede algo, no dudes en llamarme Rukawa: si capitán, buenas noches Akagi: ah...lo olvidaba, mañana le darán de alta Yohei: ya lo sabíamos, vendremos por él Todos: -a todos- buenas noches 

Rukawa entra en la habitación y se acomoda en el pequeño sofá, para tratar de dormir un poco. Unas horas más tarde, como a las tres de la mañana, escucha gemidos y se voltea a ver al pelirrojo.

Hanamichi:- sollozando- por qué Haruko?...por qué no te escuché? – se queda mirando al vacío- quisiera estar contigo ahora...todo esto debe ser una mentira, un sueño.. Rukawa:- sentándose en el sofá- no lo es Hanamichi: - mirándolo sin ningún tipo de expresión en sus ojos- Rukawa...qué haces aquí? Rukawa: vine a cuidar que no hagas torpezas...torpe Hanamichi:-sin inmutarse del insulto- no necesito niñeras, estoy bien Rukawa:-extrañado por la actitud de Hanamichi- créeme que si las necesitas, ahora debes dormir, en la mañana te darán de alta Hanamichi: dormir...quisiera dormir para siempre... Rukawa:...duérmete...torpe...*está demasiado extraño* 

Luego de esto Hanamichi, a causa de sedante, se quedó dormido nuevamente y soñó con Haruko. Soñó que ella entraba en la habitación y lo hacía levantarse de la cama para llevarlo a una cancha de basketball, estaba feliz de verla, pero en el momento en el que ella dice su nombre, se desvanece y él despierta, encontrándose nuevamente en el hospital. Son las 7:30 AM.

Doctor: buenos días chicos...cómo amaneciste Sakuragi? Hanamichi: -sin percatarse de la presencia del doctor- ... Rukawa: casi no durmió, estuvo muy intranquilo Doctor: era de esperarse...bien solo haré una pequeña revisión y firmare la alta Rukawa: bien...lo ayudaré a prepararse Doctor: gracias...eres un buen amigo Rukawa:...*yo amigo de este torpe?* 

Luego de un rato, el doctor firmó la alta y Rukawa llevó a Hanamichi hasta el estacionamiento, en donde lo esperaba su ejército, en una silla de ruedas. Hanamichi parecía no estar dentro de su cuerpo, no hablaba, no se movía, tenía la mirada perdida y ni siquiera se quejaba del dolor de los huesos que aún no sanaban.

Ejército: Buenos días Hanamichi!! Takamiya: mira lo que conseguimos para llevarte a tu casa! 

A sus espaldas esta una pequeña mini-van de cuatro puertas, era alquilada, y la habían conseguido gracias a unos trabajos realizados recientemente.

Ookusu: -mirando la extraña actitud de su amigo- qué le sucede Rukawa?, por qué está así? Rukawa: no lo se, ha estado así desde que despertó Yohei: bueno, ayúdenme a meterlo al auto –lo toma de un brazo para levantarlo- Hanamichi: ...yo puedo solo... Noma: vamos Hanamichi, tienes el brazo izquierdo y la pierna derecha enyesados, como podrás tu solo? Hanamichi: -levantándose dificultosamente, claramente molesto y sintiendo dolor- dije...que puedo...solo! 

Ya dentro del auto y acomodados todos, se despiden de Rukawa y se dirigen a casa de Hanamichi. En el camino...

Noma: Ah!, Hanamichi, espero que no te moleste, las chicas arreglaron un poco tu casa Ookusu: ahora deben estar allí, terminando todo, para que estés más co... Hanamichi: no me interesa!! 

El resto del camino fue en total silencio y cuando llegaron a la casa, la actitud de Hanamichi fue aún peor; los corrió a todos diciendo que lo dejaran solo.

Hanamichi: -luego de destrozar todo lo que se podía- quiero estar....solo...solo 

Así pasaron dos meses más, no salía de la casa y corría a todo el que lo visitaba; no asistió más a clases, ni a las prácticas o partidos de Basketball; estaba sucio, flaco, pálido, olía mal, bebía mucho, no comía, ni dormía; lo único que hacía era lamentarse de estar vivo y llorar por la muerte de Haruko Akagi.

Hanamichi:-tirado en la cama y mirando al techo- cinco meses...hace cinco meses... 

_-Flashback-_

Luego de participar en las nacionales, y quedar en el quinto lugar entre los ocho mejores de Japón, la amistad entre Hanamichi y Haruko evolucionó y justo unos días antes de comenzar clases nuevamente...

Haruko: ah! Hanamichi, disculpa por haberte hecho esperar Hanamichi:-con su amplia sonrisa y la mano en la parte trasera de su cabeza- Haruko...*que lindo suena mi nombre en sus labios...XD~*...no te preocupes... Haruko: vamos? Hanamichi: ah..sip 

Hanamichi la había invitado a una cita y ella había aceptado; nuestro amigo, tomando el dinero del ejército, la llevó a un parque de diversiones y pagó todos los gastos. Luego de disfrutar la tarde con Haruko, la invitó a ver el atardecer y...

Hanamichi:-sonrojado completamente- Ha-Haruko... Haruko: si Hanamichi? Hanamichi: yo...yo quería decirte que... Haruko: que... Hanamichi:*vamos hazlo, no seas cobarde*...que me gustas mucho Haruko: ya lo se Hanamichi y... tu a mi también #^o^# *se lo dije!!!* Hanamichi: de verdad?!...ya no sientes nada por el zorro? Haruko:-riendo- no, ya no siento nada por Rukawa Hanamichi: entonces...entonces qui-quisieras...s-ser m-mi n-no-novia? Haruko: si Hanamichi... 

Luego de esta respuesta sus rostros se acercaron y Hanamichi le dio un pequeño, pero tímido, tierno beso.

_-Fin de Flashback-_

Hanamichi recordó esto y lloró amargamente, hasta que se quedó dormido y soñó nuevamente con Haruko, pero este sueño fue diferente, porque Haruko le habló.

Haruko: hola Hanamichi Hanamichi: Ha-Haruko?! Haruko: si, soy yo...qué te sucede? Hanamichi:-aún sin salir de su asombro, el sueño era tan real- no comprendo...de que hablas? Haruko: tu no eres así...el Hanamichi del que me enamoré no se comporta de esa manera Hanamichi:... Haruko: no estés triste por mi muerte... Hanamichi:-con lágrimas en sus ojos- como no voy a estarlo?...eras todo para mi... Haruko:-acercándose a él y rozando su mejilla- no te destruyas así...-una solitaria lágrima recorrió su blanco rostro- me duele verte así. Hanamichi: llévame contigo Haruko: no Hanamichi, todavía tienes muchas cosas que vivir...debes regresar a la preparatoria, ayudar al equipo... Hanamichi: ya no me importa eso...sabes que fue por ti que comencé a jugar... Haruko: si, pero disfrutabas tanto jugando...el lugar en el que estoy es muy hermoso, pero estoy muy triste...porque tú lo estás. Hanamichi: no quiero que estés triste...por eso, llévame cont... Haruko: no, Hanamichi!...todavía no es tu tiempo de morir... Hanamichi: y era el tuyo?! Haruko:-con una sonrisa angelical- si...vamos, vive por mi, se feliz, derrota muchos equipos y jugadores fuertes...hazlo por mi –se desvanece en la oscuridad- Hanamichi:-despertando sobresaltado- Haruko! 

Al llegar el día, Hanamichi tomó una larga ducha, se puso ropas limpias y fue al hospital, su clavícula no había sanado totalmente. Luego de ver al doctor, fue a la preparatoria y habló con el director, el que lo dejó regresar, con la condición de que mejorara sus calificaciones, si quería regresar al equipo de basketball. Al salir de la oficina del director se encontró con el profesor Ansai, el cual lo recibió con la misma alegría de siempre.

Prof: Ansai: oh!...Sakuragi, regresaste! Hanamichi: s-si –apenado por su actitud los anteriores meses- Prof. Ansai: regresaras a la preparatoria? Hanamichi: si...y al equipo...si me lo permite... Prof. Ansai: ho ho ho!...claro que si, acompáñame...están en el gimnasio (ya eran las 5:45 de la tarde) 

En el gimnasio se encontraban de visita, Akagi, Kogure y Mitsui, y practicaban con los integrantes del equipo, mientras el ejército y sus novias (los únicos con novias son Yohei y Noma), observaban aburridos, cuando entró el Prof. Ansai.

Prof. Ansai: Buenas tardes chicos Todos: Buenas tardes Profesor! Prof. Ansai: oh! Akagi, Kogure, Mitsui, gracias por visitarnos. Kogure: Siempre es un placer volver... Prof. Ansai: bueno...les tengo una sorpresa, entra por favor... Todos: SAKURAGI?!! Hanamichi: k-konbanwa Prof. Ansai: ha decidido regresar Miyagi: en serio Hanamichi? Hanamichi: si Mitsui: muy bien Hanamichi! Hanamichi: y-yo...quería pedirles disculpas...por mi comportamiento en los últimos meses...de veras, lo siento. Akagi: no tienes por qué disculparte, es comprensible la actitud que tomaste Ayako:-notando el cabestrillo- ano...no deberías estar recuperado ya? Hanamichi: ah!..es que no me cuide y el hueso no sanó bien... Yohei: y cuando te recuperes...volverás a jugar? Hanamichi: Chicos!!...no los vi!...claro que jugaré...si el capitán me lo permite, claro está. Miyagi: por supuesto amigo!...nos hiciste falta Hanamichi: ja! Ya sabía yo que este equipo no era nada sin el tensai! Jaja!! Takamiya: que bien!, es el mismo Hanamichi de siempre!! Rukawa: ...es un torpe... Hanamichi: oye zorro!!...gracias 

_-Flashback-_

Hanamichi: lárgate zorro...no quiero ver a nadie... Rukawa: torpe!...debes ir al hospital, todavía no estás bien! Hanamichi: que no tienen nada mejor que hacer que venir a fastidiarme!! Rukawa: el hecho de ella haya muerto, no quiere decir que tú debas hacerlo también!! Hanamichi: cállate y lárgate!!, DÉJENME EN PAZ!!!!!!!!! Rukawa: debes darte cuenta de que tienes que seguir con tu vida, no crees que ella debe estar triste, en donde quiera que esté? 

_-Fin de Flashback-_

Hanamichi: gracias por lo que me dijiste... Rukawa: de nada...torpe ¬¬ 

Luego de unos minutos de silencio por el asombro...

Miyagi: bueno, comencemos la práctica!! Ayako: te tocara observar Sakuragi Hanamichi: no hay problema Yohei: y...qué te hizo cambiar, Hanamichi? Hanamichi: fueron sus palabras...las palabras de Haruko Ookusu: Ha-Haruko? Takamiya: todavía no esta bien, ahora esta loco! Noma: cállate gordo, deja que nos explique... Hanamichi: anoche soñé con ella...y me dijo que debía seguir con mi vida, porque si yo era feliz, ella también lo sería Ejército:... Yohei: y volverás a clases mañana? Hanamichi: si... 

Ya con nuestro amigo restablecido, pero sin poder jugar todavía, el tiempo pasó. El equipo fue a las nacionales y quedó en el tercer lugar.

Un nuevo semestre comenzó y en el salón de Hanamichi, hay una nueva alumna...

\\\\\\\*~...~*///////

A/N: Bueno acá esta la primera parte, espero que les haya gustado; se que es un poco trágico pero quería hacer algo un poco diferente, lo siento por los fanáticos de Haruko...R&R


	2. Parte II

UNA SEGUNDA OPORTUNIDAD

mail a: omahil@hotmail.com

Disclaimer: "Todos los personajes aquí representados, son propiedad de su autor, Takehiko Inoue; salvo por los personajes ficticios (Makoto Mai, Hikaru Itsuko, Kaori Mai y Mamoru Tachibana) que son propiedad mía."

*…*: pensamientos

(…) nota de autor

**Lunes  8:00 AM                           ****Preparatoria Shohoku**

Año 2     Aula 7

Profesor: muy buenos días a todos! Todos: buenos días!! Profesor: a partir de este semestre, tendrán una nueva compañera, -dirigiéndose a la chica- entra por favor, -escribe su nombre en la pizarra- su nombre es Mai Makoto. Makoto: Buenos días Todos: buenos días! – los comentarios no se hicieron esperar al ver la belleza que estaba en el salón- Profesor: por favor, siéntate en el lugar vacío al final, junto a Sakuragi... Makoto: si... 

La chica caminó hacia el lugar indicado, (a todas éstas Hanamichi no se había dado cuenta de que el profesor ya había llegado, sino cuando lo nombró) y se encontró la mirada de Hanamichi, el que estaba "estupidizado" por la belleza de la chica nueva. Su cabello, negro como la noche, le caía graciosamente por la espalda hasta las caderas y su tez blanca, hacía juego con sus maravillosos ojos grises, escondidos detrás de unos anteojos que lucían hermosos en su rostro estilizado.

La mañana pasó tranquilamente y en el descanso, como siempre, Hanamichi se encontraba en el gimnasio, practicando un poco. Hace una espectacular clavada y escucha aplausos.

Voz: fue una clavada sorprendente!! Hanamichi: -respondiendo sin pensar- por supuesto, la hizo este talentoso genio basketbolista!! Jajajajaja!!!! Voz: talentoso?...de verdad eres tan talentoso? –sale de las sombras- Hanamichi: cla...MAI!!! Makoto: si soy yo...estás en el equipo de basketball? Hanamichi: si... Makoto: a mi me encanta el basketball! –mira su reloj- ah...queda poco tiempo para que termine el descanso, será mejor que te des prisa –comienza a alejarse- Hanamichi: huh? A si...oye!, si quieres puedes venir a ver la práctica después de clase Makoto: claro!, me gustaría mucho, gracias – se aleja corriendo- Hanamichi: valla, si que es hermosa... 

Gimnasio –después de clase-

Miyagi: Muy bien equipo!!!...comencemos el calentamiento! Todos: si!!! Yohei: -observando al equipo junto al ejército, como de costumbre- Hanamichi se ve muy animado, no lo creen? Ookusu: si...pero hay algo que no me gusta... Takamiya:-completando la frase- ya no pelea con Rukawa... Noma: hasta parecen...amigos Todos: ...si... 

Luego de calentar...

Miyagi: ahora haremos un partido de práctica! Equipo: si! Prof. Ansai: Miyagi lo esta haciendo muy bien, no lo crees Ayako? Ayako: si, es un buen capitán –mirándolo con ojos un poco extraños...de amor?- Prof. Ansai: aprendió muy bien de Akagi... Miyagi:-dirigiéndose al equipo- los de segundo y tercero contra los de primero. 

Comienza el partido y los alumnos del primer año, que tienen nada que envidiarle a los mayores, anotan los primeros puntos y durante varios minutos llevaban la delantera; pero, de pronto, hubo un rebote que Hanamichi obtuvo y en un pase a Rukawa, éste anota los puntos decisivos del partido en una clavada.

Prof Ansai: *esta combinación es cada vez mejor* Animadoras de Rukawa: Aaaaaaaa!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! ♪RUKAWA, RUKAWA, ERES EL MEJOR!!!♫ Makoto: ♥o♥...que rebote....que pase tan espectacular!!!! Ejército: QUE?!!!...apoya a...Hanamichi?!!!!!!!!!!! Ayako:-que se había dado cuenta- O_o...lo veo y no lo creo...nadie lo había hecho antes, solo Haruko Makoto: de verdad es muy talentoso, su forma de saltar es impresionante y es tan veloz!!! Yohei: es la chica nueva!!...Mai! Makoto:-volteando al escuchar su nombre- si Takamiya: estas así por...Hanamichi? Makoto:-sonrojándose- a-así c-cómo? Animadoras de Rukawa: RUKAWAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Makoto y Hanamichi:-al unísono- Ahhhh!!!! que escandalosas...por qué apoyan a ese zorro??!!! Ò_Ó Ejército y Ayako: actúan igual!! Miyagi: Hanamichi, no te distraigas!! Rukawa: -suspira- ...torpe... Prof. Ansai: ho ho ho!...esta será interesante...ho ho ho! 

El partido terminó 100-97, gracias a un tiro de tres puntos que logró encestar uno de los de segundo año y gracias, también, a la combinación Hanamichi-Rukawa. Mientras los perdedores hacían su castigo, los ganadores descansaron y celebraron un poco.

Miyagi: se ve que ya estas recuperado por completo Hanamichi! Hanamichi: =D claro Ryota! Jajajaja!!! Makoto:-tomando el balón y haciendo un tiro sencillo- no mentiste cuando me dijiste que tenías talento Sakuragi! Rukawa: ¬¬...talento...bah Hanamichi: cállate zorro!!...Mai! *viniste*, me viste?! Makoto: si... Hanamichi: debes saber, que este genio nunca miente!! Jajajajaaja Ejército: si claro!! Jajajajajaja Hanamichi: no se burlen!!! Rukawa: -_-' ....torpe Hanamichi: ahh!! Rukawa!!! Noma:-hablando en secreto con los chicos- no se les hace extraña la actitud de esa chica? Takamiya: si...apoya a Hanamichi... Ookusu: y actúa igual a él Yohei: *seré que...no, no lo creo* 

En lo sucesivo, los días pasaron como éste, Makoto asistía a las prácticas para apoyar al equipo (si, como no) y así se fue formando una fuerte amistad, mientras nuevos sentimientos estaban naciendo.

Un nuevo año escolar llegó y nuestros amigos estaban ya el su último año de preparatoria; el nuevo capitán del equipo, era el zorro (ups...) Kaede Rukawa; el sub-capitán, era el talentoso genio basketbolista Hanamichi Sakuragi y el manager del equipo, era Makoto Mai.

**Abril 1º                           ****Preparatoria Shohoku**

Gimnasio –después de clases-

Rukawa: por favor, fórmense y preséntense Makoto:-entre dientes- tomare nota... 

Los nuevos alumnos se presentaron, realizaron un partido de práctica, para que el capitán y el Prof. Ansai, evaluaran sus habilidades.

Rukawa: *quizás este año...si obtengamos el primer lugar* Makoto:-anotando- son muy buenos... Hanamichi: si...pero ninguno es tan talentoso como yo! Makoto: Hanamichi!...recuerda lo que te dije... Hanamichi: si, si...que no me creo más que los demás... Rukawa: por fin hay alguien que hace entender a ese torpe ¬¬ Makoto: y a ti te dije, que no lo llames torpe, si él no te llama zorro... Rukawa: hmm...-_-' Prof. Ansai: gracias a ti Makoto, ya no pelean tanto...ho ho ho! Makoto: pero me ha costado...^^' 

Esa misma tarde, después del entrenamiento, Makoto, Hanamichi, el ejército, Fuji y Matsui, fueron a comer a un restaurante cercano.

Makoto: y...q-que vas a hacer...el domingo?, Hanamichi Hanamichi: iré al cementerio, visitaré la tumba de Haruko Makoto:-obviamente triste- ah...t-todavía la amas? Hanamichi:-con expresión tiernamente triste- si... 

En otra mesa...

Matsui:-observando a Makoto y Hanamichi- ah! Si es lenta!! Fuji: déjala, recuerda que Sakuragi todavía ama a Haruko Noma: si, pero Makoto es muy linda, así que no sería difícil que sintiera atracción por ella, no? Matsui: y lo admites así, en mi presencia?! Yohei: es cierto he visto cómo la mira y... Ookusu: pero no podríamos estar seguros, recuerden que ahora se la pasa con Rukawa Takamiya:-casi llorando- si, es un desalmado, ya no quiere estar con nosotros ;( Fuji: tal vez... Todos: tal vez? Fuji: ...podríamos hacer un plan. Uno para que Makoto se le declare a Sakuragi... Yohei:-completando la frase de su novia- ...y otro para que Hanamichi acepte, o también se le declare. Ookusu: claro!...pero cómo haríamos para saber los sentimientos de Hanamichi? Yohei: le preguntare a Rukawa Todos: Rukawa!! Noma: crees que sepa algo, Yohei? Yohei: no lo se, pero no cuesta nada preguntar, no? Takamiya:-cambiando el tema- oigan chicas!...nos ayudarán? ^_~ Matsui:-sabiendo muy bien a lo que se refería- otra vez con eso?!, ya les dijimos que nadie los quiere!! Fuji: Matsui!!, no seas tan dura... Yohei: tranquila amor, no ha dicho mentiras, en realidad son muy feos! Noma: es cierto!! Jajajajaja Takamiya: solo porque ustedes ya tienen novias, no nos hace a nosotros menos atractivos. Matsui: oye!!, mi Noma es mucho más lindo que tú! Noma:-abrazando a Matsui- gracias!! Ookusu: no se burlen!! Ambas parejas: jajajajaja!!!! Hanamichi: mira como se divierten... Makoto: si, se llevan todos muy bien! Hanamichi: sabes?...recordé Makoto: recordaste?...qué cosa? Hanamichi: el accidente... Makoto: en serio? Hanamichi: si, recuerdo que nos montamos en el vagón y que después de unos minutos, se escuchó un ruido muy fuerte y... Makoto: Hanamichi, es evidente que te duele recordarlo, por favor no lo hagas... Hanamichi: no Makoto, debo hacerlo, si quiero superarlo por completo debo hablar, así que por favor, escúchame, si? Makoto:-comprendiendo- esta bien...continua por favor Hanamichi: gracias. Luego de unos minutos se escuchó un ruido muy fuerte y se sacudió, después otro estruendo y una nueva sacudida, pero esta vez fue peor, lo único que podía hacer era escuchar a la gente gritar desesperada, con otra sacudida sentí un golpe muy fuerte en la cabeza y lo último que vi...fue la cara ensangrentada de Haruko... Makoto: Hanamichi... Hanamichi:-brindándole una sonrisa- pero es bueno recordarlo, saber qué sucedió. Makoto: yo nunca sabré que sintieron mis padres, cuando estaban en el tren Hanamichi: ah, recuerdo que me dijiste que tus padres iban en el otro tren Makoto:-tratando de sobreponerse- si...pero no pensemos más en eso, si? Hanamichi: si... 

Luego de esta conversación, Makoto estuvo muy triste y a la mañana siguiente, en el descanso, subió a la terraza de la preparatoria para pensar un poco.

Makoto:-con lágrimas en sus ojos- será que nunca la va a olvidar...podrá quererme como yo lo quiero? Rukawa: si no le dices, nunca se enterará... Makoto:-saltando por el susto-AHHHH!!!...Rukawa!, no me asustes así!!!! Rukawa: no me grites en el oído!... Makoto: gomen ^^' Rukawa: a ese torpe hay que decirle las cosas para que entienda... Makoto: pero, ayer me dijo que no ha olvidado a Haruko, que todavía la ama... Rukawa: si de verdad lo quieres, que no se cómo te fijaste en él, debes decírselo...recuerda que un torpe Makoto:-cambiando el tema- oye zorro...por qué no tienes novia? Rukawa:-sorprendido y sonrojado- q-qué?! Makoto: *que cómico, se sonrojó*...que por qué no tienes novia?, sabes? Puedes llegar a ser muy gentil Rukawa: cállate ¬¬ Makoto: hmm...ya se!!, conozco a una chica que se muere por conocerte Rukawa:...*ojalá sea ella...pero lo dudo* Makoto: zorro...te dormiste? Rukawa: me voy...habla con el torpe!! Makoto: Kitsune!!!...*me va a gustar mucho hacerla de cupido!*  ^o^ 

El día siguió sin contratiempos. Ya después de la práctica...

Yohei: hola Rukawa Rukawa: ...hola Yohei: puedo hacerte unas preguntas? Rukawa: qué quieres? Yohei: bueno, ya que últimamente has estado más tiempo con Hanamichi que nosotros...no has notado algo extraño en él? Rukawa: que es un torpe, pero eso ya lo saben todos... Yohei: ...no te ha dicho nada?, no te ha hablado sobre...chicas? Rukawa: no me interesa su vida privada Yohei: si, ya lo se pero...queremos saber si no has notado interés en él...hacia Makoto Rukawa:-después de pensarlo y respondiendo para quitarse a Yohei de encima-  si... Yohei: de verdad?!, entonces hay esperanzas...crees que puedas decirme lo que te ha dicho, o lo que has notado? 

-Flashback-

Hanamichi: no se que me sucede zorro, veo la cara de Haruko...pero luego se transforma en la de Makoto Rukawa: ... Hanamichi: no puedo sentir nada por ninguna otra chica! Rukawa: y por qué? Hanamichi: porque se lo prometí a Haruko Rukawa: por si no lo sabes...ella murió Hanamichi: ¬¬ ya lo se zorro, pero hice una promesa y debo cumplirla Rukawa:-ya aburrido- esta conversación ya me aburre, ya te he dicho esto antes, pero volveré a decirlo, tomando en cuenta que no piensas. Crees que ella sea feliz al ver que pasarás el resto de tu vida solo, viviendo del pasado, de un recuerdo? Hanamichi: una promesa es una promesa... Rukawa: hmm...que torpe eres! 

-Fin de Flashback-

Rukawa le contó todo a Yohei y éste inmediatamente después, fue con el resto de los integrantes del complot, para formar la estrategia.

En otro lugar...

Makoto: Hikaru! Hikaru: hola Makoto, como estás? Makoto: bueno...bien y tu cómo andas? Hikaru: muy bien, gracias por preguntar Makoto: te vi en la práctica...apoyabas a Rukawa? ^_~ Hikaru:-levemente sonrojada- n-no, solo veía la práctica Makoto: si, claro Hikaru: te sucede algo? Makoto: a mi? No Hikaru: vamos te conozco muy bien...es por el chico del que me has hablado?, Hanamichi Sakuragi, me dijiste? Makoto: hm...supongo que no te puedo mentir... Hikaru:-niega con la cabeza- dime, le has hablado de tus sentimientos? Makoto: no, todavía la ama y no puedo competir con ella... Hikaru: ella murió, no es así? –ante la afirmativa- entonces?, ella no esta aquí para impedirte estar con él Makoto: si, pero no puedo cambiar sus sentimientos nada más porque si! Hikaru: claro que puedes...además hoy lo estuve observando y... Makoto: y? Hikaru: no se, vi algo extraño...pero debes hablar con él, sino no se enterará, tengo que irme, nos vemos mañana! Makoto:-impresionada- si hasta mañana...vaya!...exactamente lo que me dijo Rukawa...esto va a ser más divertido de lo que me imaginé. 

A la mañana siguiente, en el descanso...

Año 3      Aula 4

Makoto: Hikaru!, necesito que vengas conmigo, rápido! 

Y tomándola del brazo y sin explicaciones, Makoto la llevó por los pasillos, corriendo, hasta que llegaron a su destino.

Makoto: que bien que te encontré! Voz: no me molestes... Makoto: menos mal que todavía no te duermes, Rukawa! Hikaru: *RUKAWA!!* Rukawa: que fastidio...-se levanta del suelo y se voltea para conseguirse con la mirada de una chica de tez blanca, cabellos color caoba y un cuerpo, muy bien proporcionado-...q-que quieres? Makoto: presentarte a una amiga, ella es... Hikaru:-interrumpiendo- Hikaru Itsuko, mucho gusto –le extiende la mano- Rukawa:-sin salir de la impresión- ... Makoto: ah, no seas mal educado Rukawa, la dejarás con la mano extendida? Rukawa: m-mucho gusto Kaede Rukawa –toma su mano- *Masaka! Es ella!!* Makoto: bueno, ya hice lo que vine a hacer, así que me voy, los dejo tórtolos!! ^_~ Hikaru y Rukawa:-con las manos aún tomadas- oye!!! Makoto: adiós!!! Hikaru y Rukawa:-se sonrojan y al ver sus manos entrelazadas, las separan rápidamente- ... Makoto:-caminando por los pasillos- que extraño, las puertas internas del gimnasio están abiertas, quién estará allí? –se asoma- *Hanamichi!!* #^o^# Hanamichi:-suspira- que voy a hacer? Makoto: *qué le sucede, se ve muy triste* Hanamichi: todavía te amo Haruko...pero Makoto:-a la expectativa- *...pero?* Hanamichi: ah, no se qué hacer!...cómo ocurrió, cómo comencé a sentir esto? Makoto:-al borde de un ataque de nervios- *sentir qué?!!!* 

♪Ding dong♪

Hanamichi: bueno...será mejor que me apresure... Makoto: *DEMONIOS!!!!!!!!!!*...Ah! se me hará tarde!!! 


	3. Parte III

UNA SEGUNDA OPORTUNIDAD

mail a: omahil@hotmail.com

Disclaimer: "Todos los personajes aquí representados, son propiedad de su autor, Takehiko Inoue; salvo por los personajes ficticios (Makoto Mai, Hikaru Itsuko, Kaori Mai y Mamoru Tachibana) que son propiedad mía."

*…*: pensamientos

(…) nota de autor

Una Segunda Oportunidad Parte III

Llegó el domingo...

Hanamichi: hola Haruko!, que bien!, el gorila y tus padres te pusieron flores...pero las mías son más hermosas, claro! Las eligió este tensai...jajajaja...-luego de un rato-cómo has estado?, espero que estés muy feliz donde estás!!, yo en cambio...te extraño...hmm...no se si te molestará, pero estoy sintiendo algo por alguien y eso me esta matando porque te prometí que nunca dejaría de amarte... Voz de Haruko: no tienes por qué preocuparte Hanamichi. Hanamichi: ah!, aquí estás, ha pasado tiempo... Haruko: no cambies el tema!...dime, cómo podría molestarme porque seas feliz?! Hanamichi: pero te hice una promesa Haruko: las promesas que son imposibles de cumplir, se pueden romper. Tienes que dejarme ir, para que encuentres tu felicidad con Makoto Hanamichi: ... Hanamichi: no te preocupes...recuerda que si tú eres feliz, yo también lo soy. No puedes pasarte el resto de tu vida amando a un recuerdo...a un fantasma Hanamichi: Haruko... Haruko: búscala, se feliz con ella! Hanamichi: de verdad no te molesta? Haruko: claro que no!!. Me alegra que hayas encontrado a alguien como ella, es muy simpática, se que te hará muy feliz! Hanamichi: gracias Haruko... Haruko: recuerda que te amo y que siempre estaré en tu corazón Hanamichi: si...supongo que ya no te veré... Haruko: ya no me verás...puedo irme tranquila...-desvaneciéndose- adios... Hanamichi: adios... 

Ya de regreso a su casa, va pensando en todo lo que le dijo Haruko, estaba distraído, cuando de pronto...

Hanamichi: ouch!!...*me dolió*, lo siento, estaba un poc...Makoto! –se sonroja- Makoto: yo también lo estaba, no te preocupes...tienes fiebre? Hanamichi: n-no, estoy bien Makoto: es que tienes la cara toda roja... Hanamichi: no, no es nada, y qué haces aquí? Makoto: voy a la tienda a comprar unos víveres, y tú? Hanamichi: vengo del cementerio Makoto: ah...si, me dijiste que hoy irías. Bueno, tengo que comprar los ingredientes del almuerzo, nos vem... Hanamichi:-interrumpiendo- te acompaño!, te ayudo, puedo? Makoto: claro, si no estas ocupado Hanamichi: estoy libre, asi que... Makoto: bien, entonces vamos Hanamichi: vamos ^-^ 

Van hasta la tienda, compran los víveres, hablando de las cosas de la escuela, hasta que llegan a casa de Makoto.

Hanamichi:-contándole una historia sobre su ejército- ...y los sacaron a patadas de la tienda!...jajajajaja Makoto: pero no debían estar allí...O_o? *no entiendo*, bueno, llegamos Hanamichi: no me di cuenta... Makoto: q-quieres entrar? Hanamichi: estaría bien? Makoto: s-si...-tomando valor- te invito a almorzar Hanamichi: estás segura?...tu hermano no... Makoto: no se molestará, vamos...-lo toma de la mano- hermano ya llagué! Hanamichi: osayoo! 

Llegan hasta la sala y se encuentran a un chico alto, de unos 1.97 cm, de contextura delgada, pero musculosa por el ejercicio, de cabellos negros y muy cortos, se le notaba por encima que era jugador de basketball.

Hermano de Makoto: osayoo!,-presentándose ante Hanamichi- mi nombre es Kaori, y el tuyo? Hanamichi: Hanamichi Sakuragi...mucho gusto Kaori: Sakuragi?, lo he escuchado en alguna parte... Hanamichi: soy amigo de Makoto...-dándose cuenta que le hablaba al hermano-...de Mai!! Kaori: tranquilo, no me molesta que la llamen por su nombre, verdad Mako-chan? Makoto: ¬¬ no me llames asi, sabes que no me gusta Kaori:-ignorando el comentario- si lo que digas Mako-chan –hablándole al pelirrojo- estás en tu casa Hanamichi: gracias Makoto: ven!...-lo toma por un brazo y lo lleva hasta la cocina-, podrías ayudarme?. Le pediría ayuda a mi hermano, pero es un vago ^^' Hanamichi: claro, te ayudaré! Makoto: #^o^# 

Preparan el almuerzo y se sientan los tres a comer, hablando de todo un poco.

Kaori: ahhh!, ya recordé!!...conoces a algún Akagi? Hanamichi: si, al gorila... Kaori: ese mismo! X'D Makoto: por qué preguntas? Kaori: porque fue de él que escuche tu apellido...y el de otro chico, que no recuerdo...-se rasca la cabeza- hmmm Makoto: Kaede Rukawa? Kaori: si ese mismo Hanamichi: al gorila ha hablado de nosotros, y qué ha dicho? Kaori: que son muy buenos jugadores Hanamichi: y de dónde lo conoce? Kaori: puedes tutearme...lo conozco de la universidad, estudiamos y jugamos juntos en el equipo. Hanamichi: ahhh Kaori: Mako-chan me ha dicho que tienen esperanzas de ganarle a Kainan, en las nacionales Hanamichi: lo haremos! Makoto: si! Kaori: ese es el espíritu...-levantándose de la mesa-bueno los dejo, Mako-chan voy a entrenar Makoto:-resignada- esta bien _' Kaori:-desde la sala- cuídense! Makoto: te acompaño... Kaori:-en la puerta- me cae bien, no lo dejes escapar...dile ya sabes que Makoto: ¬.¬ Kaori: nos vemos en la noche Mako-chan!! Hanamichi:-luego de llevar los platos a la cocina (que eficiente!! ♥o♥)- jajaja Makoto: de que te ríes?!! Hanamichi:-aún riendo- no se por qué te molesta, suena bonito, Mako-chan Makoto: de verdad...lo crees?...*KAWAIIIIIIII!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!* 

Preparan té, sirven galletas y se sientan el la sala a conversar. Luego de un rato, dejan de hablar...

Makoto: H-Hanamichi... *es hoy o nunca!* Hanamichi: dime? Makoto: yo...yo quería...decirte que... Hanamichi: que sucede? Makoto: bueno, es que yo...yo....*tu puedes*...YO TE A...-suena el teléfono (típico -_-')-...casa de la familia Mai... Matsui: hola Makoto, cómo estás? Makoto:-con voz visiblemente desanimada- bien... Matsui: pasa algo? Makoto: no, -bajando la voz- Hanamichi esta aquí Matsui: entonces te lo diré rápido, mañana podrías venir a mi casa...Fuji también vendrá, queremos hablar contigo Makoto: hablar conmigo...si esta bien –Matsui se despide- nos vemos mañana Hanamichi:-detrás de ella- eh...ya es tarde... Makoto:-ve su reloj- *el tiempo pasa volando* si...*pídele que se quede un poco más* Hanamichi: entonces nos vemos mañana...*pídeme que me quede* Makoto: si nos vemos...*hazlo!!* Hanamichi: oyasumi nasai *no lo hizo* Makoto: oyasumi nasai...*BAKA!!* 

**Lunes    **

Año 3    Aula 4

Makoto: hola! ^^, cómo te fue con Rukawa? Hikaru: ¬.¬ eres una tramposa, por qué nos dejaste así? Makoto: jajaja...para que se conocieran, que me dirás que no te gusto? Hikaru: si, me gusto... Makoto: y de qué hablaron? Hikaru:-sonriendo- luego de que te marcharas... 

_-Flashback-_

Rukawa:... Hikaru: cómo has estado? Rukawa: bien... Hikaru: las prácticas van muy bien, no? Rukawa: si... Hikaru: * cuando quiero escuchar su voz, esta monosilábico...que bien...* Rukawa: *que calor hace aquí!...justo cuando la tengo en frente, me quedo mudo*... Hikaru: Makoto dice que hay buenos jugadores, este año... Rukawa: si, los hay... Hikaru: que bien!! Rukawa: ^^ Hikaru: por qué eres tan serio, si tienes una sonrisa tan hermosa? Rukawa: -obviamente sonrojado-... Hikaru: disculpa, por incomodarte... Rukawa: no, esta bien...es solo que las personas piensan que soy antisocial... Hikaru: yo no lo creo...el hecho de que tomes en serio lo que te gusta, no quiere decir que no te gusten las personas... Rukawa: exacto...^^ Hikaru: =^-^= 

_-Fin de Flashback-_

Makoto: eso fue todo?...no hubo beso? ^.~ Hikaru: O.O no seas así!!...y tu qué?, ya le dijiste? Makoto: T_T noooo. Lo intenté, pero cuando estaba a punto...sonó el teléfono!! Ò_Ó Hikaru: XP...jajaja que mal!! Makoto: ¬.¬' no te burles de la desgracia ajena... Hikaru:-suena el timbre- terminó el descanso Makoto: si...nos vemos – se levanta y lega a la puerta- Hikaru: oye!...animo! Makoto: gracias ^^ Hikaru: ^.^ 

Durante la práctica...

Matsui: ya todo está listo, cuando termine la práctica nos vamos a mi casa. Fuji: esta bien Noma: ya saben lo que van a hacer? Fuji: convencerla de que...-es interrumpida- Yohei: saben que?...al que habría que convencer para que hable es a Hanamichi, mírenlo... 

Todos hicieron caso a las palabras de Yohei y observaron cómo Hanamichi veía embelesado a Makoto, pero discretamente, mientras hacia el calentamiento.

Ookusu: creen que sea él, el que hable primero? Takamiya: no lo creo, él es muy lento Fuji: miren...es la chica de la sección cuatro... Matsui: ...y está hablando con Rukawa! Todos: Rukawa?! Hikaru:-acercándose a él- hola! ^-^ Rukawa: h-hola ^^'...verás la práctica? Hikaru: quieres que la vea? Rukawa:...s-si...*qué estoy haciendo?, todo el mundo esta aquí!* Hikaru: entonces, si...*=^o^=* 

Terminan el calentamiento y, el capitán, comienza un partido. Nuestros amigos, haciendo 'gala' de sus habilidades, hacen que su equipo pierda  -_-'. Caídas, malos pases, tiros fallidos...este fue el resultado del nerviosismo y falta de concentración de nuestros 'galanes'. Mientras éstos, el equipo perdedor, hacía su penitencia, el zorro y el torpe, se sentían muy humillados.

Hanamichi: *ARGGHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!... un genio tan talentoso como yo y tener que hacer el castigo!!!!...y frente a Makoto...QUE HUMILLACIÓN!!!!!!!* Rukawa: *justo hoy tenía que estar nervioso...que humillado me siento...hm, aunque...ella parece feliz...hmmmmmmm-suspira cansadamente-* Prof. Ansai: ho ho ho... Makoto: por qué se ríe profesor? Prof. Ansai: por su falta de concentración...ho ho ho... Makoto: no se, por qué jugaron tan mal?!! Prof. Ansai: hay personas en el público que los desconcentran...ho ho ho... Makoto:-sin entender (-_-'')- huh? *a qué se referirá?* Takamiya: nunca vi a Hanamichi jugar tan mal... Ookusu: es cierto, y eso que lo hemos visto jugar desde que comenzó en el equipo... Matsui: y Rukawa...que recuerde nunca jugó así Fuji: es cierto, ni siquiera en el campeonato nacional, cuando estábamos en primer año... Noma y Yohei: son deprimentes!... 

Luego de hacer su castigo, Hanamichi y Rukawa no se sentían con  muchos ánimos de hablar, así que se fueron a los vestidores y luego a sus casas, en completo silencio.

Rukawa:-de camino su casa...durmiendo -_-'- zzzzzZZZzzzz Hikaru: hola!! Rukawa:-despertando un poco- ...hm?... Hikaru: O_O...estabas dormido? Rukawa:-reconociendo a quien le hablaba- It-Itsuko!! Hikaru: si, soy yo...y puedes llamarme Hikaru Rukawa: Hi-Hikaru...qué haces aquí? Hikaru: te seguí  =p Rukawa: ah... Hikaru: vamos, no te desanimes, a cualquiera le pasa... Rukawa:-sabiendo a que se refería- de que hablas? Hikaru: ¬¬  hasta a el más experimentado jugador, le falla la concentración alguna vez...no te preocupes! Rukawa: gracias ^^ Hikaru: bien, así me gusta!! XD 

Las cosas siguieron su curso normal, por los meses siguientes. Hanamichi y Rukawa lograron controlar sus nervios; el ejército no logró nada con Makoto, ésta aún no hablaba con el tensai, y viceversa.

El verano llegó, la Preparatoria Shohoku quedó en el segundo lugar en la competencia estatal y se preparaban para luchar por el primer lugar en las nacionales.

En las semanas que precedían al campeonato nacional, nuestros amigos se pasaron unos días en el campo, en una cabaña, propiedad de los Mai.

  
En el tren...

Hanamichi: Ay, estoy muy cansado -, necesito dormir... Makoto:-sentada a su lado- si quieres duerme, yo te despierto cuando lleguemos Hanamichi: harías eso por mi, Mako-chan? Makoto: por supuesto...*que no haría por ti* Hikaru: Awww...que sueño! Rukawa: no hagas eso..Awww Hikaru: vamos a dormir un rato...hasta que lleguemos...zzZ Takamiya: no es justo...ustedes vienen acompañados... Ookusu:-completando- ...y nosotros no... ;(-bajando la voz- incluso Hanamichi y Rukawa, vienen acompañados... Yohei y Noma: jajajaja Fuji: oye Makoto, aprovecharás estos días? Makoto:-desanimada- no lo se Fuji...no lo se... 

Al llegar a su destino, los chicos bajan las maletas de los taxis, mientras las chicas abren todas las ventanas de la cabaña. Makoto sale para ayudar a los chicos, cuando...

Voz: Makoto?...Ma-chan!!! Makoto:-mirando a su alrededor- quien...-reconociendo-Ta-chan!!! Ta-chan: de verdad eres tú!!!! Makoto: cuanto tiempo!!! –se abrazan- Hanamichi: *quién es este y por qué tiene tanta confianza con ella?* Ta-chan: estás hermosa...cómo te ha ido? Makoto: muy bien y tú, cómo has estado? Ta-chan: de maravilla!, ya entré en la universidad!! Makoto: te felicito!!...ven, te presentaré a todos...*dónde está Hanamichi?* 

Luego de presentarle a todos...casi todos...

Makoto: *allí está*...ven te presentaré a Hanamichi...-acercándose a él- Hanamichi, te presento a un amigo... Ta-chan: hola, mi nombre es Mamoru Tachibana, un placer... Hanamichi:-con cara de pocos amigos- Hanamichi Sakuragi... Makoto: bien, ya conoces a todos mis amigos, espero que todos se lleven bien contigo, mientras estamos aquí... Tachibana: eso espero!...bueno, me voy, nos estamos viendo...espero que la pasen muy bien Makoto: salúdame a tus padres Tachibana: si, nos vemos...mucho gusto Sakuragi Hanamichi: adios! Ò_Ó Makoto: hasta luego! -observando a Hanamichi- qué te sucede? Hanamichi: nada...-se voltea y entra- 

Hanamichi pasó toda la tarde, molesto, pensando en ese tal 'Ta-chan' y por qué demonios tenía tanta confianza con SU Makoto y lo que más le molestaba era que ella le correspondía, llamándolo 'Ta-chan'. Le hervía la sangre el pensar que lo vería los días en que estarían allí.

A la mañana siguiente, se levantó decidido a pedirle disculpas a Makoto por su actitud infantil del día anterior, pero...

Hanamichi: Qué?!, salió?...sola? Hikaru: no, salió con el chico guapo...su amigo...-no recuerda el nombre- Rukawa:-observando a Hikaru- ¬.¬ *guapo?...* Hanamichi: con ese imbécil!!!!!!!! –sale a buscarla, tirando la puerta detrás de si- 

Luego de pasar horas buscando al par, decidió regresar a la cabaña...

Hanamichi: *dónde se habrán metido....no, dónde LA habrá metido ese gusano apestoso...* Makoto: Hanamichi?...saliste a tomar aire? Hanamichi:-con mirada asesina- dónde estabas? Makoto:-extrañada- paseando...por qué? Hanamichi: te busqué toda la mañana y parte de la tarde...donde te metiste y con quien? –dándole a esta última frase un tono agrio y sarcástico- Makoto:-molestándose- qué? Hanamichi: respóndeme... Makoto:-explotando- quién te crees que eres para hablarme de esa forma?!...para tú información, NO te interesa con quién salgo, ni a dónde voy!! Hanamichi:-levantando un poco la voz- si me interesa! Makoto: ah si...y por qué?! Hanamichi:-no encontrando las palabras- porque...porque... Makoto: Bah!!...-dándole la espalda- más nunca te atrevas a hablarme así, me oyes?...Yo hago lo que se viene en gana! –entra en la casa y da un portazo- 

Pasaron el resto de la tarde, discutiendo, lanzándose puntas, mirándose con desprecio, haciendo comentarios venenosos, hasta que, un muy molesto Rukawa, los regañó como a niños.

Mientras esto sucedía en la cabaña, en el pueblo se celebraba una feria y Takamiya y Ookusu, paseaban por una avenida y al doblar en una esquina vieron a dos bellezas. Una, de baja estatura y un poco rellenita, de cabellos castaños y ojos almendrados y otra, mucho más alta que la anterior, rubia y de ojos azules cielo, americana. Los dos sujetos se sintieron con suerte y se acercaron para hablarles a las chicas y, para sorpresa de ellos, no salieron corriendo.

Takamiya: hola chicas! Ookusu: que hacen dos bellezas como ustedes, aquí tan solas? Chica1: es que...estamos perdidas Chica2:-que hablaba perfectamente el japonés- no podemos conseguir a nuestro grupo Ookusu: no se preocupen, nosotros las ayudaremos...ah mi nombre es Ookusu y él es Takamiya Chica1: gracias...yo soy Megumi y ella es Caroline, mucho gusto... 

Así, nuestros amigos solitarios, conocieron a estas chicas; mientras buscaban al grupo de éstas, disfrutaron de la feria y hablaron amenamente durante horas. Cuando por fin llegaron al sitio, e el que estaba el grupo, intercambiaron teléfonos y prometieron llamarse los unos a los otros y, estando visiblemente tristes, se despidieron.  Al regresar a la cabaña, encontraron un ambiente muy tenso, pues Hanamichi y Makoto, que habían dejado de discutir, seguían con un comportamiento hostil.

Esa noche Hanamichi no podía dormir y decidió salir un rato a la terraza para enfriarse un poco la cabeza.

Hanamichi: *qué voy a hacer...cada vez la pongo peor!*...Makoto... Makoto:-cansada- qué haces aquí? Hanamichi: eh...es que no puedo dormir... Makoto:-sarcásticamente- te remuerde la conciencia? Hanamichi: no peleemos más, si? Makoto: tú, con tu estúpida actitud, fuiste el que comenzó todo... Hanamichi:-cabizbajo- lo siento... Makoto: sinceramente, no te entiendo Hanamichi...cuando te lo presenté, te portaste como un animal!...aunque, al menos, le respondiste el saludo. Pero y hoy?...qué te pasó hoy, Hanamichi? Hanamichi: yo...tenía la intención de disculparme, pero...me dijeron que habías salido con él y...salí a buscarte. Makoto: pero qué tiene de malo que salga con él?!, nos conocimos desde niños, crecimos juntos...su familia nos ayudó mucho cuando mis padres murieron... Hanamichi: discúlpame, si?...-pensando en voz alta- es que no soporto verte con otro chico, que no sea yo... Makoto: por qué?...y por qué me trataste así en la tarde?....me dolió mucho Hanamichi: estaba celoso...porque yo...*vamos, se valiente*-toma aire y un poco de valor- yo te amo... Makoto:-abriendo sus ojos de par en par- q-qué?... Hanamichi: sintiéndose como si se hubiese quitado un gran peso de encima- como escuchaste, te amo...al principio me costó reconocerlo, pero luego me di cuenta de lo que sentía y me alegra habértelo dicho...por fin Makoto:-aún sorprendida- Ha-Hanamichi...yo... Hanamichi: no, no tienes que responderme nada...yo...yo se que te atrae ese Tachibana... Makoto: *es idiota o qué?*...Hanamichi...la persona que yo quiero..eres tú. Hanamichi: d-de verdad? Makoto: claro tonto! Yo...-es interrumpida por un abrazo- #^O^# Hanamichi: que alegría!! 

La tuvo así, abrazada, por un largo rato; luego la miró directamente a los ojos y acercando, lentamente, su rostro al de ella. Makoto pensó que el corazón se le saldría del pecho, cuando sintió el roce de sus labios y al dejarse llevar por las sensaciones, la lengua de él comenzó a jugar con la suya.

Makoto:-hablando en susurros- ouch... Hanamichi:-riendo- lo siento Makoto: te voy a golpear...no me muerdas! Hanamichi:-se sienta en al suelo y la toma de un brazo- mira...que hermoso Makoto:-siguiéndolo-si... 

La vista era espectacular, el cielo estaba estrellado y el resplandor de la luna llena los iluminaba, haciéndola parecer, a palabras textuales de él "como una diosa".

A la mañana siguiente...

Matsui: awww...buenos días chicas... Fuji: buenos...awww...días –se estira- Hikaru:...déjenme dormir... Matsui: que extraño...Makoto no está... Fuji: de seguro no pudo dormir por la pelea con Sakuragi Hikaru:-despertando- o está haciendo el desayuno XD~~~~~ 

Luego de arreglarse y bajar a "desayunar", todos se dieron cuenta de que faltaban dos personas.

Hikaru:-desanimada- y yo que pensé que el desayuno estaba listo...-_-' Yohei: estarán juntos? Rukawa:-llegando a la sala- los encontré... Todos: dónde? Rukawa: en la terraza... 

Todos, menos Rukawa, se dirigieron al segundo piso, a la terraza, y se encontraron con una escena muy tierna.  Hanamichi, recostado en la pared, rodeaba los hombros de Makoto con su brazo derecho, y su mano izquierda entrelazada con la derecha de ella; mientras ésta reposaba su cabeza en el pecho de él. Los chicos y chicas decidieron dejarlos tranquilos y, luego de desayunar, se fueron a pasear por el campo. Luego de unas horas...

Makoto:-bostezando- ouch!...que dolor de espalda. –observa al pelirrojo- *duerme como bebe* -le habla y lo mueve-Hanamichi...despierta... Hanamichi: hmmm...cinco minutos más... Makoto: vamos...despierta, levántate Hanamichi: sólo un rato...ma...s...zzZz Makoto:-impacientándose, pues él la tenía inmovilizada- levántate! Hanamichi:-observándola con ojos de cachorro- que no ves que quiero tenerte abrazada un poco más? Ó_Ò Makoto: ¬¬ manipulador...no veas con esos ojos, ni me hables con esa vocecita...vamos, levántate! Hanamichi: esta bien...no te alteres, ya me levanté... Makoto: bien...-entra a la cabaña y baja hasta la sala- *que extraño, no están...una nota*-la lee en voz alta- fueron al campo... Hanamichi:-llegando en ese momento- y no nos llamaron...-tomando un papel de la mesa- qué es esto? Makoto: que abuso...nos fotografiaron... Hanamichi: pero no nos vemos mal, ne? Makoto: tienes razón –adoptando una actitud de Hanamichi- una pareja de genios...jajajaja! Hanamichi:-distraído- si...*lo olvidé!!*...Makoto...huh?, Makoto?! Makoto: estoy en la cocina! Hanamichi:-dirigiéndose al lugar- olvidé decirte algo...mejor dicho, pedirte algo... Makoto: pedirme? Hanamichi: si, pedirte que seas mi novia... Makoto: Ô_Ô...n-novia? 

\\\*_*///

A/N: Bueno, la tercera parte!!, espero que les haya gustado tanto como a mi ^o^...y bueno esperando la cuarta y última parte. Quisiera agradecer la cantidad de reviews, que aunque no son muchos, de igual manera se agradecen!. Ja ne!!


	4. Parte IV

UNA SEGUNDA OPORTUNIDAD

mail a: omahil@hotmail.com

Disclaimer: "Todos los personajes aquí representados, son propiedad de su autor, Takehiko Inoue; salvo por los personajes ficticios (Makoto Mai, Hikaru Itsuko, Kaori Mai y Mamoru Tachibana) que son propiedad mía."

*…*: pensamientos

(…) nota de autor

En el campo...

Fuji: creen que haya pasado algo entre ellos? Matsui: por como estaban...parece que si... Hikaru: lo bueno es que ya no pelearán!! Ambas: si! Noma: oigan!!, vengan a ver estos hongos!...son enormes!!! Chicas: si, vamos! Hikaru: le diré a Rukawa –se acerca a él- oye..Rukawa... Rukawa: zzzZZzzz Hikaru:-lo mueve- Rukawa... Rukawa:.... Hikaru:-se sienta a su lado e, inconscientemente, acerca su rostro al de él- Rukawa...*qué estoy haciendo?, pero se ve tan bello...sus labios...* Ru..ka..w.. Matsui: oye, Hikaru!!...si no quiere déjalo...ven! Hikaru:-levantándose rápidamente y alejándose-s-si! Rukawa: glup...*eso estuvo cerca*...muy cerca... 

Luego de desayunar, Makoto y Hanamichi, acompañaron a los demás en el campo y les contaron su nueva situación.

Matsui: ahhh...y que sentiste cuando te besó? Fuji: fueron mariposas?, un escalofrío?, cuéntanos! Makoto: cuando rozo mis labios, sentí escalofríos por todo el cuerpo!, estaba erizada!! XD~ Hikaru: y cómo fué? Makoto: fue tan romántico!...me miró a los ojos, y fue acercándose hasta que rozo mis labios... Hikaru: sólo eso? ^-~ Makoto:-sonrojándose- no, cuando sentí su lengua, casi me desmayo!! Matsui: y cuando te lo pidió? Hanamichi:-respondiéndole a los chicos- se acercó a mi lentamente, me besó y luego me dijo "tú que crees?" Todos: (incluso Rukawa Ô.Ô) ella te besó?! 

Esa tarde, por andar oliendo flores, Hikaru desarrolla un leve cuadro de alergias por el polen y debe quedarse en cama. A la mañana siguiente, Tachibana, presentando interés por Hikaru, visita a la enferma llevándole chocolates y comportándose de manera extraña (le echaba los perros).

Makoto recordaba una conversación que había tenido la tarde anterior con Tachibana...

_-Flashback-_

Tachibana: Ma-chan...sabes si tu amiga tiene novio? Makoto: cuál de las tres? Tachibana: la de cabellos rojos... Makoto: ah...Hikar...HIKARU?! Tachibana: si, ella!...tiene novio? Makoto:-sin salir de su asombro- n-no...pero... Tachibana: que bien! –sin escuchar el "pero"- crees que tenga alguna oportunidad con ella?! Makoto: no lo se...oye! pero, a ella le gusta otra persona...y esa persona le corresponde. Tachibana:-desanimado- ahh...pero son novios? Makoto: no Tachibana:-sin entender- entonces? Makoto: eh...bueno...él es un poco...lento Tachibana: pues si de verdad la quiere, que se ponga las pilas, porque lo que soy yo, no me daré por vencido, así tenga que mudarme a Kanagawa! Makoto:-asombrada por el lado, hasta ahora, oculto de su amigo- O.o?! Tachibana: me ayudarías? Makoto: mantenme fuera, si?...*esto podría ayudar a Rukawa a declarársele...* Tachibana: si, te entiendo...eres amiga de ambos...está bien, lo haré solo. Makoto: gracias ^^' Tachibana: ^^...nos vemos, gracias por la información! –se aleja- Makoto: si, hasta luego...quién lo diría? Hanamichi: quién pensaría qué? Makoto:-brincando del susto y golpeándose en la cabeza por el techo bajo sobre ella- Ayyyy, Hanamichi!!!, no me asustes! Hanamichi: eso se te quita con un beso...-le besa la cabeza- ^x^  listo! Makoto: oh! Mi heroe! =p Hanamichi: jajaja...con quien hablabas? Makoto: con Ta-chan...y me dejó impresionada... 

Luego de contarle todo, llegaron a la conclusión de que no se meterían en el asunto y que observarían los resultados, desde lejos.

_-Fin de Flashback-_

Hikaru se sentía alagada por el interés de Tachibana pero, en su interior, se sentía muy triste, porque Rukawa no parecía darse cuenta de lo que pasaba. Pero sí que se daba cuenta, deseaba apartar de su camino a ese "miserable insecto", como solía llamarlo. 

En una conversación con Makoto, esa mañana en la que Tachibana visitaba a Hikaru, Rukawa había admitido que el rival tenía atributos físicos; cabellos castaños, ojos verdes como esmeraldas, cara de príncipe y sonrisa de ángel, como lo describía la chica. Pero nuestro amigo zorro, también tenía lo suyo; cabellos negros como azabaches, tez blanca como la nieve y unos ojos azules tan profundos como el mar, que dan paso a una mirada exquisitamente seria.

"Si no haces algo rápido, te la va a quitar", le había dicho la chica y él, sin responder nada, solo pensaba en una manera para que eso no sucediera.

Makoto: tienes que ser más abierto Rukawa, tienes que mostrar tus sentimientos. Rukawa: cómo? Makoto: tú deberías saberlo!...se tú mismo, pero ábrete un poco, aunque sea sólo a ella...no se, regálale dulces, dile cosas bonitas... Rukawa: crees que eso sirva? Makoto: quizás, aunque no todos tenemos los mismos gustos, claro está...pero no pierdes nada con intentarlo Rukawa: bien..gracias por el consejo ^^ Makoto: *sonrió?!* siempre a tu orden...^-^ 

Haciéndole caso al consejo de Makoto, Rukawa se mostró un poco más abierto, pero sólo con Hikaru. Comenzando la tarde...

Hikaru:-con un poco de fiebre por la alergia- no tienes que quedarte, estoy bien, el doctor dijo que descansara...y es lo que haré... {{_}} Rukawa: no me mientas, no estás bien...además, no quiero dejarte sola. Hikaru:-quedándose dormida por efecto de la medicina- estarás conmigo...siempre?...zZ Rukawa:-observándola con ojos cariñosos y acariciando su cabello-no, no te dejaré... 

Sentado en el suelo y apoyado en la cama, tomó la mano de Hikaru entre las suyas y durmió. Luego de unas cuantas horas, Hikaru despertó y lo observó dormir, un poco divertida, hasta que él despertó.

Rukawa: e-estás..aww...bien?, quieres que te traiga algo?

Hikaru:-sin soltar la mano de Rukawa- estoy bien...sabes?, te veías muy tierno dormido

Rukawa: y tú eres hermosa, dormida y despierta...*hmm...le digo cosas más interesantes cuando no pienso*

Hikaru: #^^#  me lo voy a creer...

Rukawa: créelo...eres muy hermosa.-la mira directamente a los ojos-

Hikaru:-atrapada en su mirada-Ru-Rukawa...yo...

Rukawa: shh...no digas nada, -acercándose a ella, lentamente- déjame disfrutar de tu belleza...

Sus rostros se acercaron y justo cuando sus labios se iban a rozar, un ruido los desconcentra...

Hanamichi: ups!...lo siento...interrumpí algo? ^^' Rukawa:-queriendo asesinarlo- qué haces aquí torpe?! Hikaru: *es la segunda vez!!* -_-' Hanamichi: buscaba algo para Mako-chan... Makoto: la encontraste, Hana-chan?...-observando a la pareja- qué pasa?, por qué esas caras? Rukawa: el torpe interrumpió una 'conversación' importante –haciéndose entender- Makoto:-entendiendo- Hanamichi!!, por qué los interrumpiste?! Hanamichi: pero si tú fuiste la que me mandó a buscar la crema esa, que no consigo! Makoto: pero al ver que 'hablaban', debiste salirte! Hanamichi:-es llevado fuera de la habitación- gomen!! Hikaru: que lío no?...-se levanta y va a la ventana- que aburrido, mañana regresamos... Rukawa: si...vendrás al campeonato a vernos? Hikaru: claro!, y te apoyaré con todas mis fuerzas Rukawa: sólo a mi? Hikaru: claro, eres el único que me interesa...además, al apoyarte a ti, apoyo al equipo, eres parte de él Rukawa:-poniéndose serio- te despedirás de Tachibana? Hikaru: ya lo hice...el pobre quedó muy triste... Rukawa: por qué? Hikaru: cuando le dije que no. Rukawa: a qué le dijiste que no? Hikaru:-mirandolo desconcertada- cielos!!, si que eres lento!!...se me declaró y le dije que no...porque te quiero a ti. Rukawa: O_O... Hikaru: se supone que me digas algo...bonito preferiblemente!. 

Rukawa no respondió nada, (por lo menos con palabras) sólo la abrazó tiernamente y, luego de varios minutos, con un "Aishiteiru, Hikaru Itsuko" al oído, la besó tierna pero apasionadamente.

Todos, luego de arreglar las cosas para partir a la mañana siguiente, celebraron el nacimiento de las dos parejas y fastidiaron a Takamiya y Ookusu, diciéndoles que el cuento de las chicas que conocieron era mentira.

Al regresar a Kanagawa, se sentían confidentes de que ganarían el campeonato y de que derrotarían al 'miko', Nobunaga Kyota, capitán del equipo del instituto Kainan.

Shohoku fue subiendo renglones con gran facilidad hasta llegar a la pelea final, el juego por el primer lugar. El día del partido, finalmente, había llegado; en los vestidores de Shohoku, el capitán expresó sus palabras de aliento al equipo, estando presentes Akagi, Kogure, Mitsui, Ryota, Ayako y el Prof. Ansai.

Rukawa: estamos aquí otra vez, El Campeonato Nacional...para mí, y los demás de tercer año, éste será el último campeonato entre secundarias al que asistimos. En los años anteriores fuimos vencidos, pero no sin antes dar lo mejor del equipo, pero en esta oportunidad es diferente...Shohoku ahora tiene excelentes jugadores, profesionales, aunque el nivel sea de secundaria, con esta convicción y con el apoyo moral de los ex-integrantes –señala al grupo de universitarios- se que obtendremos el primer lugar. Hanamichi: para los chicos de primero, un consejo. No se dejen intimidar por la fuerza y tamaño de los jugadores de Kainan, ni tampoco por sus 19 títulos consecutivos...si yo me hubiese sentido intimidado por eso en mis comienzos, no estaría aquí, así que disfruten el juego, amen y valoren cada gota de sudor que derramen, porque son de verdadero esfuerzo y cuando ganemos este juego, porque lo ganaremos, sean humildes, no se vanaglorien de su victoria, porque lo que hace a una persona lo que es, es la humildad...yo lo aprendí de unos buenos maestros... Makoto: así que..den lo mejor de ustedes en este juego!!! Prof. Ansai: porque Shohoku es muy fuerte! Ho ho ho... Todos, absolutamente todos: SIIIIIII!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! 

Salieron con ganas e intenciones de ganar, sus ánimos se reflejaban en sus rostros y actitudes, y esto hizo que el gimnasio se viniera abajo con los gritos de apoyo al equipo rojo.

El partido comenzó y durante varios minutos, ningún equipo anoto puntos; la tensión en el aire era desesperante, los integrantes de cada equipo estaban impacientes, debían anotar puntos, pero ninguno se dejaba; así pasaron los primeros 10 minutos del primer tiempo. En el minuto 09, el capitán del equipo blanco y púrpura, anotó los primeros dos puntos, animando aún más a la concurrida audiencia, Shohoku no tenía oportunidad de anotar, la defensa de Kainan era sorprendente y los chicos comenzaban a sentirse intimidados, hasta que una clavada espectacular de Rukawa, empató el partido.

Las puntuaciones dejaban sin aliento al público, los jugadores, de uno y otro equipo, no dejaban que la diferencia fuese muy grande, siempre eran uno o dos puntos. El primer tiempo terminó 50-50

En la banca de kainan...

Kyota: muy bien chicos!, sigan con esos ánimos!...no hay que dejarnos vencer por ese zorro y ese mono pelirrojo...debemos ganar!!! 

En la banca de Shohoku...

Prof. Ansai: están jugando muy bien...sigan así muchachos...recuerden que ustedes son fuertes Hanamichi:-tocando la papada del profesor- así se habla gordito!!! Makoto: recuerden lo que dijo Hanamichi, no se dejen intimidar. Chico1: son muy altos!! Chico2: y demasiado fuertes, su defensa perece una pared Rukawa: no importa cuan grande sea tu oponente o cuan fuerte sea su defensa, esta siempre tendrá un punto débil. Makoto: así es, lo que deben hacer es observar muy de cerca y, sobre todo, analizar los movimientos del oponente... Hanamichi:...así encontrarán ese punto débil. Arbitro: los capitanes! 

El segundo tiempo comenzó y el balón fue ganado, para los rojos, por Hanamichi. Con una serie de pases, robo de balones y rebotes, Shohoku pudo burlar la defensa de Kainan y comenzó a notar puntos. El equipo blanco/púrpura parecía un niño de pecho ante el trabajo en conjunto de los jugadores rojos. La diferencia se hacía cada vez más grande, pero en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, Kainan los alcanzó y empató.

Cuando faltaban tres minutos para terminar el partido, Kainan estaba ganando por un punto (119-118) y tenían el balón en su poder, uno de ellos hace un tiro de tres puntos, pero fue tocado por un jugador rojo y el tiro se convirtió en rebote, un rebote que Hanamichi ganó, hizo un pase a Rukawa y, gracias a la rapidez del tensai, éste le devolvió el balón para que hiciera sus famosos Slam Dunk's. Así lo hizo y el gimnasio se sumió en un silencio total de asombro y cuando sonó la campana, indicando el término del partido, los gritos de alegría no se hicieron esperar; el marcador indicaba 119-120 y todos celebraron llenos de alegría y con lágrimas en sus ojos. Luego de felicitarse entre sí, los equipos, Shohoku fue a su banca a celebrar. Hanamichi fue directamente a los brazos de Makoto; y Hikaru a los de Rukawa, quedando los presentes muy confundidos y decidieron, después de la ceremonia de premiación, ir a celebrar en grande.

**Cementerio de Kanagawa**

Hanamichi: por fin lo conseguimos Haruko!!! Makoto:-colocando flores-ganamos el campeonato nacional, lástima que no lo viste Haruko:-sin dejarse ver o sentir por la pareja- claro que lo ví...Felicidades Chicos!!! 

Fin

**Nota de la autora:**

Las chicas que conocieron Ookusu y Takamiya, asistieron al campeonato (O.o no se cómo, pero lo hicieron) y luego de unos meses se hicieron novias de ellos...que bonito no?, todos tienen novia...Ah!, otra cosa, para los que no lo saben, Yo, su escritora favorita (¬¬')...ejm...soy Makoto Mai y mi muy querida amiga María (DEARRKKNY...no recuerdo las demás ^^'), es Hikaru Itsuko.

            Por favor desearía que me dijeran sus opiniones, sean constructivas o destructivas, que las apreciaré muchíiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiisimo....es mi primer fanfic...ahora me despido, espero les haya gustado. ^o^ Bye!!


End file.
